1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stationary supports for boat oars, and more particularly to a clamping device which may be removably secured to the side of a row boat for retaining the blade of an oar in rested position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oar locks and clamping devices for removably securing oar locks to the sides or transom of a boat are well known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,185,178; 1,335,606; 1,491,851; 2,795,804; 3,108,565; 3,191,203; 3,281,875 and 3,534,702. Such oar locks are conventionally swiveled on their respective supports so that the oars may be manipulated in a swinging motion for rowing the boat. Thus, such oar locks are usually free to swivel about an upright axis and can assume any swivel position depending upon the swinging of the oars.